


Poison Pumpkin

by beeeatsdirt



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dream Smp, Gen, Minecraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28657647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeeatsdirt/pseuds/beeeatsdirt
Summary: Niki is sick of the green man ruining everything for her fellow citizens of L'manberg.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Poison Pumpkin

**Author's Note:**

> I actually edited this a little bit so poggers!! I hope you guys like this :]

Angry waves crashed to shore with a controlled fury, throwing sand and shells sprawling across the shoreline and sucking them back up again when the tied rolled out. Just steps from the beach front, past the creaking wood of the old, abandoned docks and hidden in an alcove carved right into the side of a dune standing small and unnoticeable. It was in plain view from the main area of town, but what had once been an exciting hotspot of newly built upon land was now sleepy and quiet. The prime path laid parallel to the seemingly unremarkable dune and that was enough for it to be overlooked. Although, on many nights the soft orange glow of lantern light warmed the small alcove residing inside the dune from the inside out. Niki’s bakery lay tucked away and untouched by the chaos of the town like it might be a secret. At first the forgetting of her precious bakery had been slightly disheartening to Niki, but she found it gratifying to dance around the kitchen in the late late hours of the night making pie after pie, cake after cake in the cover of nighttime’s unrelenting darkness and later present the confectionary gifts to her friends. They were like a little surprise, and the tokens of her affection were always accepted warmly from their receivers. 

The moon in the sky was swollen and bright, shining like a spotlight down on the door of the bakery and Niki was thankful for the extra light. She had crept down to the shoreline just as she had so on so many nights before. She would wait until the sun had just freshly set and the everyone was sure to be sleeping. She would quietly slip from her home, adorning her coat and brown leather boots and making her way to her special place. The mark of those well-loved boots in the damp sand would be washed away in seconds by the fast-approaching waves as she got closer and closer to the door of her beloved bakery, leaving her completely undetectable to anyone who might see the beach in the daylight. Wood angry with age groaned underneath her as she scaled the final steps delivering her to her destination and finally she would begin on her fun. He fingers grazed against the cool metal latch of the door cooled by facing an ocean breeze. She flicked it open and swung the light birch wood open on its hinges. 

Niki secured her hair back with a long white ribbon before traipsing to her collection of chests to retrieve her ingredients. Everything was stored neatly on the far wall past a little fenced inside room that split from the main floor where she kept some chickens for eggs and a cow for milk. She passed the sleeping animals carefully as not to disturb them. She retrieved arms full of eggs, sugar, flour, and pumpkin. Tonight was a pie kind of night. Niki set her items down carefully on the wooden counter on which she always did, spreading out everything evenly and dividing the different things into sections. Her eyes traced the overhead shelves for a familiar shiny pink object before they settled on her ceramic bowl. It was a dusty shade of rose, still managing to shine after hundreds of uses. Her fingers secured around the lip of the bowl and she pulled it down and placed it carefully to the countertop. Thousands of confections had been produced in this bowl and the thought alone was enough to bring a smile to her face. 

Niki spun around swiftly to retrieve her trusty utensils- a set of hand carved wooden baking tools. They had been a Christmas gift from Tubbo and Tommy that had been given to her just last year. The spoon and spatula had a crude TM carved into the handle so that she would know Tommy had crafted them and the ladle and rolling pin had a subtle TB carved into their handles so that she would know Tubbo had crafted this half of her set. Although, even without the initials it was clear to see which tools had been crafted by which boy. Tommy’s contributions were well built, but they were not as smooth. They both had slightly crooked handles. Tubbo’s were much cleaner, Tubbo had always had a steadier hand when it came to building. Niki had cried upon opening the chest they had left for her that Christmas, pouring out a million thank you’s and promising to make them something extra special for all the trouble they had gone through to make the set for her. Holding them in her hands as she worked always felt like a gentle reminder of why she liked to bake so often. It was for the people she loved as much as it was for her own enjoyment. 

She set to work cracking eggs and pouring sugar into her bowl, stopping every so often to stir. The sweet aroma of pumpkin and cinnamon filled the bakery like smoke. She had retrieved her pies tins and set to work rolling out some left-over dough for the crust. She labored over the rolling pin to smooth out the mound of dough she had started with. Only when the dough was merely an inch thick did she stop. She looked down at the pastry dough and let out a content breath, satisfied with the job she had done. Niki turned her back to her work for a moment to retrieve a small silver knife from a drawer behind her. Upon returning to her work she placed a gentle hand to the dough to keep it steady and began to cut circles in the large expanse of flattened dough until she had three nearly perfect circles. She set about placing the circles of dough into their respective tins, poking the pudgy dough with her fingertips to mold it to the tin. She retrieved her bowl and began to ladle pie filling out of the pink bowl slowly as not to spill any. 

Her mind wandered slightly as she began to pour and even out the fill of each pie, her eyes drifting off to door she had left slightly cracked open from her arrival. The moonlight seeped in through the small opening and bathed the smooth stone floor in a milky white light and the low buzz of crashing waves peeked in. Niki’s eyes drifted up to the glowing moon floating high in the middle of the sky. A memory cropped up in her head, floating behind her eyes and coming to rest where it was just in view. A far-off memory of everyone she loved. Wilbur, Fundy, Tommy, and Tubbo all gathered together on her beach. What was meant to have been a quick meeting of L’manberg to prepare for the coming war had quickly turned into something much more enjoyable than that. Niki had never liked all the talk of war. The briefing of fighting and discs had been abandoned and combing the beach for shells and other little treasures became the objective. Fundy set to brushing through the sand with his fingers; it was a slow method but with it he discovered a conch shell colored a soft purple. Tubbo and Tommy had immediately banded together. They commenced with digging the biggest crater they could in the face of the beach. It seemed to practically grow like some gapping black hole by the second. They weren’t very successful, ending with mostly shell fragments and a few soggy twigs which lead to a less than pleased Tommy. Wilbur had taken to watching the two boys in place of actually participating in the little scavenger hunt. He chuckled to himself as Tubbo discovered a compass in the sand and Tommy shouted about never finding anything good. Niki had really been the most successful. She traced up and down the shoreline letting the cold waves cover and uncover her feet as she did so. Every time a frothy white wave parted from the shore it revealed a fresh bounty of shells brought in by the tide. She carried shells and stones of every color and shape in the large pockets of her coat. Just before she decided she had enough to be satisfied she noticed something just below her. A sand dollar half covered with wet sand peaked at her from the floor. She knelt down to pick it, careful not to break the fragile thing. She smiled to herself as she carried it in her hands back to the others. She knew Wilbur would find the seemingly insignificant thing very interesting. 

But that had been months ago now and the beach had lost its luster to her after the war started in full swing, taking over every second anyone had to offer. No one had much time for midnight beach trips when the constantly looming threat of having their land desecrated by Dream and his warriors. Tommy and Tubbo were trapped under Wilbur’s reign, knowing nothing but his leadership had twisted them into little soldiers willing to risk far too much for a cause they had nearly lost sight of. Niki thought they were too young to be soldiers. Fundy had been devastated at Wilbur’s turn. He was his father after all and one could only imagine how hard it must be to be Wilbur’s son in the midst of this horrible war. And Wilbur… Wilbur had been the most changed. The cause that had once pushed him to be the great man that he was had wrapped its fingers around his neck and stolen his air. His brain was plagued at every waking minute with his sickening obsession. Before long his mission had twisted from protecting the freedoms of the members of L’manberg to a bitter pissing match with Wilbur and the green man himself. And it had changed him in a way that made him unpredictable and aloof. He was not the same friend Niki had once known. And it was all Dream’s fault. 

Niki shook her head as if to knock the thoughts from her head completely. Everything would be fine. She could fix this if she just kept working. As she came back from her mind she noticed the pie tins before her had been filled and leveled. The moon was crashing fast toward the horizon line which meant she had just hours before the morning light began to soak the land. People would be waking up soon. She needed to pick up the pace. She trudged to her wall of furnaces using a flint and steal to light the coals nestled comfortably inside each one. She stoked the growing embers for a few moments only stopping once small fires breathed in every stone oven. She returned to her pies and looked down upon the pastel orange paste filling the pie tins. She had a final ingredient to add. Something special. 

She looked around her cautiously as though even though she had been alone all night someone might pop up at the last minute and surprise her, ruining all her work. When it was certain the coast was completely clear she reached into her coat. Just inside was a small pocket. She found the lip of the little addition she had made to her coat nights ago and delved inside. When her hand withdrew from the coat she had the necks of three potion bottles tucked between her fingers. The little glass bottles glistened with enchanting magic. The deep purple liquid inside sloshed around as she swished the bottles before her eyes. Three very powerful potions of harming. Techno had been kind in helping her to obtain them, and even kinder to keep the favor a secret between friends. Niki held her breath as she uncorked the bottles carefully, afraid to inhale any fumes the bottles gave off.

She threw one more quick glance at the perfectly made pies before quickly plunging the mouths of the bottles into the previously undisturbed filling. Once the overturned bottles emptied she removed them and stirred the filling with her wooden spoon carefully. Almost to her surprise it worked. There was no change in color, no change in smell. If there was a change in taste it wouldn’t be detected in time to save whoever was eating the pie. Niki let of a contented sigh, almost a soft breathy laugh. She carefully moved each pie into the ovens. Once each confection was safely inside she slumped back against the wall. It was done. There was only hours left until she could have her country back. She could have her friends back.

All that was left of her plan was for Dream to try some of her pie at their private meeting that morning.


End file.
